


A Misunderstandment

by Blackbean



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not between Freddie and Brian, Cheating, Frian, Friends To Lovers To ?, In the end, M/M, Maycury Week, fluff tho, sweet bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbean/pseuds/Blackbean
Summary: "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."Freddie felt his heart break.





	A Misunderstandment

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 of the Maycury Week: https://freddie-mercurial.tumblr.com/post/186404292568/maycury-aka-frian-or-just-brianfreddie

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this anymore.” It was Brian’s voice that pulled Freddie back out of the deep kisses of heated passion. The singer drew back, confused, and a little bit worried.

“Darling-” He started, trying to figure out what Brian was talking about.

“No, no. No, Fred, let me finish.”

Freddie could feel the panic beginning to rise.

“I can’t do this. Not anymore. I can’t keep on hiding. What with Chrissie and John and Roger. Hiding and all that. It’s just not, not-” The curly-haired guitarist fumbled. “Not working.”

Freddie’s heart began to break. Like glass, he could feel the blow of Brian’s words break his heart- could feel the cracks of stress ready to shatter at the next blow. Numbly, he could feel himself nodding. Whatever, Brian had meant to Freddie; clearly, he did not mean the same to Brian. Had he just been an easy shag? Freddie had thought there was something else there. But apparently not. The singer tried to hold back the salty sting of tears. He would not cry in front of Brian. He did not want  _ pity _ . 

“I get it. Brian, I do.”  _ You don’t love me, _ Freddie not say. “I’ll just- just go.” 

He moved to get up, but he felt Brian’s hand on his arm. Those damn hands.

“No, Fred. I didn’t- Didn’t mean it like that. I just meant-”

But Freddie interrupted him. He could the tears start to come.

“You  _ just _ meant.” His voice was scathing and cold. “You  _ just _ meant that I was nothing more than an easy fuck. All this time, I thought that you actually cared for me more than a friend. But I guess I was  _ just _ a friend with some benefits. Is that it? Is that what you meant?” Freddie had tried to keep his ground, tried to make the words as bitter as hyssop, but in the end, he was weeping. He vaguely felt Brian’s arms encircle around him. Against all reason, he let himself lean into those arms. 

“Oh, fuck.” Breathed Brian. “Fred, love, that’s not what I meant at all. Fred, I want to tell Deaky and Rog about us. I want to get a divorce from Chrissie. I want you to be mine, truly. I don’t want us to have to hide from our own friends. The world may not love us for who we are, but our friends, they do.”

Freddie could feel relief flood through him, but still, the hand of doubt clung on stubbornly. Brian continued.

“Fred, you were never just a shag. You’re were always more. I care for you like a friend, yes, but more than that. I care for you like a lover. I love you, Fred. And if I could, I would marry in an instant, my prince. I will. I’m going to marry you one day If you’ll have me.”

The dark-haired singer pried away from the nagging doubt and took his lover, his boyfriend, at face value.

“Of course, I’ll have you, Darling. You know I’d look wonderful in a wedding dress. I’m sorry that I misunderstood you, dear.”

Brian just shook his head, a small smile playing around the edge of his lips.

“I should have clarified myself. I should have ages ago. I love you.”

Freddie reached up, pulling his lover down for a kiss, and hummed in agreement.

“Now, let’s go tell the boys.” Said Brian, when they at last separated for a breath. Freddie laughed.

“I think they already know, Bri.”

**Author's Note:**

> Managed to fit two in there: yeet!  
"I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore."  
"I'm going to marry you one day."


End file.
